Desbordante Pasión
by RosenrotEB
Summary: AU: Un trío de piratas awesomes (?) se embarcan en una aventura donde no saben qué líos les esperan... PruAus FrUk Spamano
1. Chapter Nuevo Objetivo

**Hola! n_n Pues hoy traigo mi primer fic de Hetalia donde las parejas son algunas Otp's que tengo y eso, como sea espero les guste~ ah si!, ****Aclaraciones abajo**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo Objetivo**

Risas, muchas risas. Ese era el ruido que reinaba en el barco. Y no era de sorprenderse, puesto que haber robado un motín con éxito era cosa de celebrarse.

-Brindemos por nuestro quinto asalto – Alzo su copa un atractivo moreno – Y sin complicaciones

-Ya, fue más fácil que quitarle un hueso a un perro kesesese- asintió un curioso albino de ojos rojos

-Aun así, creo que pudimos quedarnos más tiempo o es que ¿acaso no se fijaron en las damas que asistieron al baile? – Dijo un rubio algo desilusionado

El albino se acerco a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda –No te desanimes Francis, mujeres hay en todo el mundo, pero no todos los días se roba un gran tesoro –dijo acariciando todas las monedas de oro

-Gilbert tiene razón, además no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos atraparan –le secundo el moreno

-¡Somos los piratas mas awesomes de toda Europa! –grito Gilbert y los tres volvieron a juntar sus copas

Piratas, eso eran. O por lo menos lo creían, pues no tenía ni 6 meses que le habían comprado ese *_pingue_ a un holandés que pasaba por el puerto. Ya habían estado pensando en la posibilidad de comprar un barco entre los tres y así viajar por todo el mundo. Sin embargo un día surgió el tema de los piratas, aunque tuvieron sus dudas también mantenían una curiosidad que iba en aumento.

En realidad no eran piratas en toda la extensión de la palabra, jamás se habían planteado ir al nuevo mundo, ese maravilloso y místico lugar que no tenía mucho tiempo de ser descubierto, los tres amigos sabían de sobra que sería peligroso, pues ellos eran novatos y aunque quizá y con suerte podrían encontrar un galeón español cargado de metales preciosos, sabían perfectamente que su competencia eran verdaderos y peligrosos piratas ingleses.

No, ellos se dedicaban a ir por toda Europa, su especialidad era asistir a bailes importantes donde solo la nobleza podía asistir. Claro que para poder entrar se disfrazaban de condes, duques, o cualquier titulo importante, de una región lejana al país en cuestión para que no pudieran ser descubiertos. Ya dentro, en el baile, buscaban cualquier cosa bonita que pudieran robar, desde vajillas finas, telas caras o, si tenían suerte, monedas de oro. Y esta vez sí que habían tenido mucha suerte ya que su motín fue nada más y nada menos que un cofre lleno de monedas y joyas.

-Desearía ver la cara de ese estúpido portugués al descubrir que desapareció su preciado cofre kesesese

-Oh Gil, no seas malo, imagina que quizá eran sus ahorros, o lo único que tenia – le respondió el moreno ojiverde, que dé a momentos sentía la culpa invadir su consciencia

-Jaja no seas iluso Antonio, ese bastardo tenia tanto dinero como para mantener a 30 familias pobres

-Mon amour Anthony- dijo Francis, con su inconfundible acento francés – Gilbert está en lo correcto

-Como sea, debemos planear nuestro nuevo asalto – interrumpió Gilbert, ansioso de embarcarse en una nueva aventura

-¡Oh yo tengo una propuesta! – Dijo Antonio, recobrando su ánimo – Es en Roma, según escuche, los hijos de una especie de Conde, cumplirán su mayoría de edad y su padre quiere celebrarlo con un gran baile.

-Suena fácil, esos tontos no sabrán que el gran trió les hará una visita –Gilbert alzo su puño y mostró su clásica sonrisa arrogante y anhelante de adrenalina

Entonces era un hecho, los tres se introducirían inmediatamente a otra aventura, pero no sabían que esa decisión cambiaría su destino quizá para siempre.

**Aclaraciones:**

***Pingue: es un tipo de barco pequeño y ligero de origen Holandes**

**Y decidí llamar este fic como la canción del BTT porque.. pues no tenia inspiración para un nombre, Habrá mucha pasión )o) xD ademas, queda bien, creo .-.**

**Bueno pues este ha sido el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y si encuentran algún error históricamente hablando, no duden decírmelo, pues no son muy buena con eso xD Dudas, quejas, traumas o comentarios reconstructivos son aceptados**

**Hasta la próxima~ n_n/**


	2. Chapter Encuentro

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro**

-Estúpido _fratello_…- se dijo a sí mismo un joven ojiverde.

Yacía sentado en la cama de su habitación, pensando, solo pensado, y es que se sentía agobiado, traicionado, creía que lo habían dejado a un lado, de nuevo. El motivo era su hermano gemelo, Feliciano. Siempre habían sido unidos, uña y carne, como debía ser, pero todo cambio cuando conoció a ese alemán que visitaba su país por negocios. Desde que lo había conocido no se había separado de ese maldito 'Macho Patatas'. Se había olvidado de su hermano, o por lo menos eso sentía. La cosa empeoro cuando se entero de que lo había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños dentro de una semana, ya habían llegado varios invitados que se alojarían en su residencia, pero a petición de Feliciano, su bastardo amigo era un invitado de honor. Y aunque le dolía, después de pensar mucho llegaba a una conclusión que era peor y que lo lastimaba aun más: Envidiaba la relación entre ellos. También deseaba encontrar a alguien en quien confiar, alguien que lo protegiera...

-Eh disculpe señorito –la empleada domestica interrumpió los pensamientos de Lovino –Su padre quiere que vaya al salón principal…

-Tsk, enseguida voy –dijo el castaño, en realidad, sus padres habían muerto hace mucho tiempo, eran muy jóvenes. Los gemelos quedaron a cargo de su abuelo paterno, aunque este mismo se empeñaba en que le dijeran padre y así era para todo el mundo.

…

Arribaron el barco en un puerto y bajaron con la energía a tope

-Jaja ¡Llegamos antes de lo esperado! –Dijo Gilbert, saltado del barco hacia la plataforma de madera.

-Si, aunque el baile creo que es una semana, pero debemos de prepararnos

-Mes amours, separémonos, Antonio y Gilbert vayan al pueblo a conseguir comida y yo iré por el otro lado

-Espera un momento ¿Y tú que harás? –pregunto Gilbert desconfiado

-Conocer el lugar claro –Francis les guiño el ojo y se marcho antes de que los otros pudieran reprocharle.

…

-Lovino, quiero que conozcas a otro invitado, es el nieto de un amigo mío- Dijo Maximo, su abuelo-padre.

-Un g-gusto, mi nombre es Roderich, Roderich Edelstein- Dijo el curioso joven que vestía como todo un aristócrata pero lo que más resaltaba de su aspecto era un mechón de pelo que sobresalía de los demás y un pequeño lunar en su mentón.

Parece muy modosito, pensó Lovino- Si, Yo soy Lovino Vargas

-Como sea, Lovino quiero que le muestres nuestro maravilloso país a nuestro invitado, salgan a dar una vuelta –Dijo su abuelo mostrando una gran sonrisa y pasando sus brazos por ambos jovenes

Lovino asintió bufando, lo último que quería era salir pero no tenía alternativa…

El trayecto al pueblo fue incomodo, ninguno tenía tema de conversación. Al llegar, Lovino le enseño todo lo que pudo y aunque no se sintieran muy cómodos juntos, Roderich apreciaba el esfuerzo que hacía.

Llegaron cerca del puerto, donde había algunos puestos de comida, especialmente marina, frutas y verduras.

Los barcos eran esplendidos, pero Roderich quedo mas asombrado por el inmenso y hermoso mar que estaba frente a él y Lovino se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Tú, nunca habías visto el mar? – le pregunto

-No, la verdad es que en mi país no hay mar- contesto el joven de ojos violetas con un leve sonrojo- es muy soprendente…

-Si –admitió el castaño y después repuso –Bueno c-como sea, iré por algo de comida para comer aquí, no te muevas.

Lovino se acerco a un muchacho que se encontraba de espaldas, cargaba una caja llena de tomates, fruto que había sido traído desde el nuevo mundo y que había sido un éxito en su país.

-Disculpe puede darme dos tomates –el joven volteo para verlo, mostro una gran sonrisa que sin ningún motivo hizo sonrojar a Lovino

-Jaja Disculpa pero no vendo tomates, yo compre la caja – Lovino se fijo en sus ojos verdes, eran muy lindos

-Oh p-perdona –su sonrojo aumento

-no te preocupes –Puso una mano sobre la cabeza del castaño –Toma, puedes quedarte con dos –Y le acerco dos tomates

-N-no gracias puedo comprarlos yo mismo – el castaño dio media vuelta y se fue con la dignidad intacta, o eso creía. No iba a permitir que alguien le hablara y tocara su cabeza como un niño, dentro de unos días ya sería mayor de edad.

Llego al puesto de frutas y volteo cautelosamente para ver si el ojiverde se había ido, pero seguía ahí, viéndolo, le dio una gran sonrisa y se marcho, eso lo puso nervioso.

-qué le pasa a ese tipo… -se dijo a si mismo

…..

Roderich se sentó en una banca que había en el puerto, no quería apartar sus ojos, el mar era increíble. De pronto sintió una mirada sobre él. Ahí estaba, un albino de ojos rojos, desentonaba con el lugar, quizá fuera extranjero. Se acercaba a él.

-¿Está ocupado? ¿Puedo tomar asiento? –mostro una media sonrisa

-No, puedes sentarte si gustas… -dijo Roderich, algo indiferente

-El mar es genial, ¿no?

-Si…-admitió el austriaco- y es muy inmenso

-Eso es lo que lo hace imponente – se miraron por un momento, y el albino volvió a sonreír de lado

-Lindo…-se dijo más para sí mismo que para Roderich, después se fijo en el curioso mechón de pelo que sobresalía del austriaco. Lo tomo con una mano y lo jalo, mientras que su acompañante se sonrojaba –kesesese

Roderich hizo un gesto de enojo y aparto su mano, el pruso seguía riendo. Pero miro atrás del hombro del castaño y se paró de su asiento

-Nos vemos, quizás… kesesese – Se fue y Roderich aun arreglando su mechón de pelo siguió con los ojos al pruso, este iba junto a un moreno a quién sabe dónde.

_Que molesto_, pensó.

….

El sol había desparecido y en cambio, una luna se puso en su lugar, en el barco se encontraban los tres amigos.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Francis- ¿Qué piensan de este lugar?

-Creo… que es interesante-respondió Gilbert- incluso podría ser tan awesome como yo- de pronto recordó la cara molesta y sonrojada del señorito del puerto y soltó una media sonrisa.

-Sí, la gente es muy amable, será una pena marcharnos después del robo-dijo Antonio

-bueno, podríamos venir de visita alguna otra vez-contesto el rubio- las mujeres de aquí son lindas…

Pero Antonio y Gilbert solo pensaban en esas dos personas que habían conocido en la tarde…

**Bueno, esta es la continuación, espero les guste, hasta la siguiente n_n/~**


	3. Chapter El baile, primera parte

**Capitulo 3: El baile, primera parte**

_¡Mierda, mierda y mas mierda! _Blasfemaba Gilbert para sus adentros, todo se había vuelto en un completo caos en solo 2 minutos, ni siquiera él sabía lo que pasaba. La gente gritaba y corría asustada, algunas personas gritaban '¡Piratas!' y después iban a esconderse a algún lado. ¿Acaso los habían descubierto? ¿Cómo? Seguramente el idiota de Francis había llamado demasiado la atención. _¡Mierda! _Ni siquiera habían preparado un plan por si las cosas salían mal.

-Gilbert, retirada, ¡vámonos de aquí! –Gritó Antonio, el cual iba bajando por la ventana que habían destinado como la salida final. Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese torpe español?! En sus hombros traía a un hombrecito, que a juzgar por las maldiciones y los golpes que le lanzaba a su amigo, se encontraba furioso. Gilbert miro un poco mejor y se dio cuenta que Antonio estaba secuestrando a uno de los gemelos de la fiesta. El albino creyó que su amigo se había vuelto loco, quizá presa del pánico, pero enseguida entendió lo que trataba de hacer, ese chico valía mas que cualquier cofrecito de monedas, seguro su viejo daría todas sus posesiones por volverlo a ver. Entonces sonrió para sí, no todo estaba perdido. Miro a su derecha y lo vio. Al señorito remilgoso, paralizado del miedo en una esquina. A Gilbert se le prendió el foco y no le tomo ni dos segundos; imito a Antonio y se lo echo en hombros, 'seguro valdrás algo kesesese', le dijo.

-¡Suéltame, idiota, cerdo, indecente, ayuda, ayúdenme!- Chillo Roderich asustado, pero nadie corrió en su ayuda….

* * *

¿Qué paso antes? recorramos un poco la historia, para saber el motivo de todo el caos que se había armado:

Gilbert despertó, había tenido un sueño maravilloso, como él. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio a Antonio, estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa, desayunando. No debía ser más de medio día.

Antonio lo miro y sonrió con los cachetes inflados de comida, después tragó.

-Buenas días Gil –Le dijo

-Buenas –contesto el albino para después bostezar -¿Dónde está Francis?

-En la superficie –señalo con su mano hacia arriba – Eh espera, ¿no vas a desayunar? –le preguntó al ver que Gilbert se había puesto su ropa y caminaba por las escaleras… pero lo dejo con la palabra en la boca

El pruso salió a la superficie del barco y vio a Francis, viendo el horizonte del mar, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se acerco a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda, el francés solo dio un respingo y después le sonrió.

-Bonjour mon ami

-Te ves algo raro –dijo Gilbert rascándose la mejilla

-Jaja no, no soy yo, es el mar, se siente… raro. Mi padre solía decir que el mar actuaba de acuerdo a lo que llevaba – Gilbert no comprendía, miro igual que su amigo, hacia el mar, pero lo vio tan tranquilamente normal que le pareció hasta aburrido

-Estás loco

-Tal vez… -Francis miro a Gilbert y tomo sus cuello entre sus brazos para dejar su cabeza desprotegida, cerro su puño, y empezó a frotarlo contra su cuero cabelludo, haciéndole _cerillito. _Gilbert rio y trato de librarse de Francis, pero no podía, después de un rato lo soltó. Prometió vengarse pero no ahora, tenía que salir

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comprar algo –le guiño un ojo y salto del barco

* * *

Desde que amaneció, la casa se había llenado de personas apuradas, hoy seria la fiesta para los gemelos y todos estaban más preocupados para que todo saliera bien. Ni siquiera habían felicitado a Lovino por su cumpleaños. No es como si le importara, se decía. Es solo un estúpido día mas, se repetía mentalmente. No había visto a Feliciano en todo el día, seguramente el estúpido alemán se lo había llevado a quién sabe dónde… seguramente ese bastardo si había abrazado a Feliciano y casi podía apostar que le había dicho 'Feliz cumpleaños'… Pues que tonto, pensó.

En cambio, él se encontraba solo, siempre solo. La verdad es que no lo importaba mucho, o eso decía para sí. Mientras iba caminando por toda la casa, se dirigía al único salón que probablemente no estaría lleno de personas. El salón de música. Y el motivo era porque, a pesar de tener algunos instrumentos, nadie sabía usarlos, por lo que a veces en fiestas contrataban a los músicos. Su abuelo quería que sus nietos aprendieran a tocar uno pero su hermano se había inclinado por la pintura y él renuncio a intentar tocar el violín. Por ese motivo, ese salón permanecía la mayoría del tiempo solo, y era perfecto para escapar del desorden de la dichosa fiesta.

Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa y su fastidio al ver y escuchar que hasta ese salón ya estaba ocupado por una persona.

-Buenos días Lovino –saludo Roderich – Su abue… su padre me ha dado permiso de poder usar este salón, espero que usted no tenga inconveniente.

-No claro que no, es solo que pensaba poder encontrar más paz aquí…

-en ese caso puedes quedarte, te aseguro que aquí encontraras más tranquilidad que en cualquier lugar de toda la casa- dicho esto, el austriaco comenzó a tocar el piano, con una melodía tranquila y algo alegre.

-No sabía que podías tocar el piano –dijo para no quedarse en un momento incomodo como había pasado ayer, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería tan necesario pues Roderich se concentraba mas en el instrumento

-Sí, desde los 5 años comencé mis lecciones, de piano y 5 instrumentos más

Increíble, pensó Lovino, incluso ese muchachito era todo un genio en la música, un niño prodigio al igual que su hermano con la pintura… Y luego estaba él, Lovino el chico normal. Rio para sus adentros. Su autoestima era un asco.

Pasó el tiempo y llego la hora de arreglarse, la fiesta comenzaría, invitados llegaban y poco a poco el salón principal iba adquiriendo un aire de fiesta.

Era momento de bajar junto con su hermano y presentarse oficialmente ante la sociedad, ya no como muchachitos, sino como hombres

-Vee~ Fratello, ¿estás emocionado? –preguntó Feliciano

-Hmmm ¿debería? –contesto Lovino, miro a su hermano menor, quizá fuera tonto y débil, pero también era su hermano y finalmente se alegró, se alegró de que su hermano fuera amigo de Ludwig, porque a pesar de que fuera un macho patatas, confiaba en él, nunca dejaría solo a su hermano. Le dio una sonrisa a Feliciano- Venga vamos a la fiesta

* * *

-¿Enserio? ¿Fuiste a comprar un pollo?-pregunto Francis incrédulo

-Sí, ¿no es lindo? – sonrió Gilbert, había soñado que debía comprar una mascota, así de awesome como él y creyendo que era una premonición, fue a hacerlo. En aquel momento se cruzó con una vendedora de huevos que paseaba a sus gallinas… y a sus pollitos recién nacidos.

-¿y entonces? ¿Cuándo crezca nos lo comemos? – Volvió a decir Francis, Gilbert se asustó y haciendo una mueca de horror, tomó en sus manos a su pequeño 'hijo' apartándolo del monstruo come pollos. Seguro que era una buena mamá

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-le gritó asustado- Jamás te comerás a Gilbird- el pequeño pollo pió

-Jajaja ¿Lo llamaste Gilbird?-preguntó Antonio que observaba divertido la escena.

-Sí, es un nombre awesome para un pollo awesome- acarició la cabeza de su mascota

-Bueno –dijo Francis – Hay piratas que tienen Pericos, nosotros tenemos un pollo- rió junto a Antonio- Ahora dámelo, deja que se acerque al tío Francis

-Ya chicos, dejen de jugar, debemos de prepararnos, hoy es el gran día- interrumpió Antonio, los tres podían sentir su emoción, el triunfo ya lo tenían asegurado

* * *

El mar estaba tranquilo, y los últimos rayos del sol se iban escondiendo detrás del mar, su amado mar. Quizá fuera un indicio de buena suerte, él y su tripulación. Habían esperado todo él día en altamar, solo esperando hasta que la noche los cubriera y pudieran esconder un poco mejor su barco, su gran galeón pirata del cual se sentía jodidamente orgulloso.

Se encontraban lejos de lo que usualmente solían robar, barcos españoles, pero eran piratas y no se irían de Roma sin robar algo.

-Eh, Señor Capitán…-Le dijo uno de sus tripulantes, el más pequeño, originario de Letonia – Hemos divisado una gran residencia donde posiblemente se esté celebrando una fiesta aristócrata.

Arthur escupió, odiaba a la gente rica, pero finalmente era rica, significaban joyas y demás.

-Gracias Raivis, diles a los demás que les haremos una visita a esas personas-sonrió para sus adentros y escuchó que alguien, quizá borracho gritaba:

'¡Temedle al gran capitán Kirkland y su tripulación!'

**Bien )o) Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado y pues ya conocieron a algunos otros personajes, por ejemplo Gilbird x)**

**Amm si, el tripulante Raivis es Letonia y pues nos vemos en la próxima, déjenme reviews (si quieren .w.) y saludos~**


	4. Chapter El baile, segunda parte

**Capitulo 4: El baile, parte dos.**

-Bien Gilbird, tu papá awesome, tiene que salir, no tardará mucho. Así que no te asustes porque aquí en este barco no hay fantasmas. Pero si un polizonte trata de entrar, tu deber es proteger el barco, y yo sé que podrás porque eres igual de awesome que yo kesesese- Decía Gilbert a una bolita amarilla. El pollito solo piaba.

-Dale Gil, tenemos que irnos ya. –Le decía Francis, el cual iba vestido como todo un hombre de clase alta, con su saco azul cielo que combinaba con sus ojos. A decir verdad los tres se veían tan elegantes que no les costaría trabajo mezclarse entre la gente del baile.

-¿Están listos? –Preguntó Antonio acomodándose su traje rojo con toques dorados.

-Mas que listo, estoy ansioso –contestó Gilbert colocándose su capa roja.

Salieron de su barco y se dirigieron a la gran residencia de los Vargas. Al llegar se enderezaron, levantando el mentón y sacaron el pecho. Ya no había oportunidad de retractarse, entonces… entraron.

Los tres se dieron una mirada rápida, debían separarse y buscar las cosas de valor. A pesar de que ya había una considerable cantidad de personas, eso era una ventaja.

* * *

Gilbert avanzó hacia la izquierda, trataría de ver algunas habitaciones de ese lado. Ya estaba pensando en los pequeños pero valiosos tesoros que pudieran tener guardados por ahí, y serían todos suyos...

-Hola-hablaron a sus espaldas, se tensó un poco pues la voz sonaba tan cerca que parecía dirigida a él, trató de calmarse, no había nada que temer , se dijo y dio vuelta lentamente.

Era un hombre más alto que él, de piel bronceada y cabello castaño, su edad debía rondar por los 40 pero aun así se veía con buena condición física y una amplia sonrisa

-¿Te conozco? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- empezó a hacerle un interrogatorio, Gilbert no era muy tranquilo, y sino fuera por la voz amable de su acompañante, ya se habría entregado.

-Y-yo S-soy –_Vamos Gil, eres genial, no pasa nada, solo quieren conocerte, además, no es awesome tartamudear_, se dijo para darse ánimos- Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Margrave* de Oldenburg

-¿Beilschmidt? ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!- el hombre sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda- Debes ser el hermano de Ludwig, ¿verdad? Por cierto donde esta ese chico, hace un rato lo vi por aquí, debe estar con Feli…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ludwig esta aquí?! – el albino alzó la voz

-Sí, ¿No lo sabías? Jajaja deja ir por él, le gustara verte aquí, por cierto yo soy Máximo Aureliano Vargas, Anfitrión del baile y padre de los cumpleañeros de esta fiesta – Dijo hinchando el pecho, orgulloso de sus palabras- espera aquí, traeré a Lud

Esto no sonaba bien, ese tipo conocía a West, no, peor aún ¡Ludwig estaba ahí! Definitivamente debía encontrar a sus amigos y huir.

Si bien lo que había dicho Gilbert minutos antes, sobre ser Margrave de Oldenburg… no era del todo mentira, en realidad era una verdad… aun no hecha. Gilbert había nacido en la familia Beilschmidt, su padre era el Margrave, dueño de todo Oldenburg. Y cuando el cumpliera 20, heredaría ese mismo título. Pero el pequeño albino no se sentía merecedor de ese título o por lo menos cambio de opinión cuando su hermano menor nació, Ludwig. No se confundan, no es como si Gilbert odiara a su hermano, era todo lo contrario, lo amaba y se sentía orgulloso de él, pero sabía perfectamente que el que merecía el titulo era West. Su hermano menor era todo lo que su padre había deseado y que lamentablemente, su primogénito no proyectaba. Ludwig era seguro, había nacido con alma de líder y con una actitud tan fuerte como la de su abuelo Luther** (además del gran parecido físico) ,y por si no fuera poco, era más alto que él y corpulento. Su padre decía que el físico no importaba, pero continuamente las personas creían que el mayor era Ludwig, cuando era totalmente al revés. Por eso lo decidió… Escaparía de casa y junto con sus mejores amigos viajaría por todo el mundo, sin embargo desde hace un poco más de seis meses, se convirtieron en piratas clandestinos, y fue así como, escapando de casa, le había dejado el legado a su pequeño hermano y el gran y awesome Gilbert se convertiría en un pirata famoso y respetable, en ese entonces, volvería con su familia y lo admirarían por las cosas que había hecho, por su propio merito y no por su apellido.

-¡Por eso… por eso aun no podemos irnos! –Se dijo así mismo- ¡debemos terminar esta misión!

Y se alejó de ese lugar, para evitar ver a su hermano

* * *

Francis le dijo que se dirigiría a la mesa de comida para ver si la vajilla era de algún metal valioso, pero Antonio sabía perfectamente que Francis iba a ver la comida, para poder inspirarse y hacerles a él y a Gil mas comida deliciosa, así que lo dejo irse, porque realmente apreciaba su gastronomía y él se dirigió a la multitud.

En instantes ya había entablado amistad con varias personas. Se presento como Antonio Fernández, Conde de Cantabria y sus 'nuevos amigos' se lo habían creído. A pesar de que la plática era muy buena, sabía que debía empezar a buscar algún motín valioso, dio un vistazo por la habitación y entonces lo vio, sentado en un rincón del gran salón, aburrido y con el ceño fruncido. Invisible para todos, menos para él, pensó. Con lentitud se fue acercando hacia el jovencito.

-Sin duda tú debes ser el alma de las fiestas- rió por lo bajo, el muchacho de ojos verdes volteo hacia él, por un momento mostró una expresión de sorpresa pero después frunció aun más el ceño. Lovino lo reconoció, ese idiota era nada mas y nada menos que el desagradable tipo con el que se cruzó al querer comprar tomates.

-¿Tu qué demonios haces aquí? No me digas, ¿vienes a robarte los tomates de esta casa?- dijo sarcásticamente, y cruzo los brazos.

España sonrió de lado, ese muchachito le producía mucha curiosidad

-Jajaja, algo así- se acercó y pasó su mano por la cabeza de Lovino

Este se enojo mas y apartó bruscamente la mano del español, bajo su cara un poco y después la alzo hacia él, mostrando un gracioso puchero y un leve sonrojo, a Antonio le pareció lindo.

-Para tu información, oficialmente hoy, soy mayor de edad- le dijo arrogantemente

Vaya, vaya pensó para si Antonio, si que el mundo era pequeño, rió por dentro, de todas las personas que podía conocer, era muy cómico que le tocara uno de los dueños de la casa que robaría, quizá al más enojón.

-pues bien, en ese caso… - Antonio se acerco mucho mas a él, poniendo a Lovino nervioso y lo cubrió en un amigable abrazo- Feliz cumpleaños

-Ah, idiota, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – el chico fue traicionado con un sonrojo descaradamente rojo

-Felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, es lo normal ¿O no?-ladeo su cabeza, quizá en Roma, las felicitaciones fueran diferentes…

Lovino abrió mucho los ojos y después aparto la vista hacia el suelo, era la primera persona que se molestaba en hacer eso, felicitarlo de verdad

-Humm pues, g-gracias… -musitó

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-L-Lovino… ¿Y el tuyo ta-tarado?-aun tenía un leve sonrojo –Bueno n-no es como si me importara, es solo por fo-formalidad….

-Antonio- le sonrió de nuevo

* * *

**)o) Hola, aquí el cuarto cap n_n**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Margrave: es el equivalente de marques, pero usado mas para regiones germanas .w.**

****Luther:Es el Abuelo Germania, lo nombre asi porque... no sé realmente .-.**

**Ya, ya sé, en este cap solo hubo algo de Spamano uvu, pero prometo que en el siguiente habrá PruAus y Fruk~ Espero y con suerte subirlo en unas horas OwO**

**Ojala les haya gustado y pues si es así... Dejen algún Review (los reviews son como cocaína para mi xD, bueno no, pero si tuviera que convertirlos en algún órgano, serian el corazón(? xDD)**

**Cuídense y hasta la prox n_n/**


	5. Chapter Caos

**Capitulo 5: Caos**

Gilbert entró a la habitación, cauteloso de no encontrarse con su hermano. Apenas y había alrededor de 20 personas en ese cuarto. La habitación era circular y en medio de ella se encontraba un gran piano de cola, negro e imponente. Un joven tocaba una melodía en el instrumento, para alegrar el ambiente, y aunque estaba de espaldas, Gilbert pudo ver ese inconfundible mechón de su cabello, que salía rebeldemente y se agitaba al compás de la música.

El albino se acercó hacia el pianista que con sus agiles dedos acariciaba las teclas del piano. Gilbert volvió a jalar el mechón de Roderich y este se estremeció, volteando bruscamente, interrumpiendo la melodía. Las personas que se encontraban en el salón, apenas y lo notaron, pues estaban ensimismadas en sus propias platicas.

-¿Podría dejar de hacer eso…?-dijo el austriaco al instante, pero al ver quién era su acompañante, su semblante se aflojó, sabía muy bien que era un caso perdido hablar con él –Ah, eres tú-suspiro

-¿Se alegra de volver a ver a mi asombrosa persona?-Gilbert sonrió de oreja a oreja, definitivamente era divertido molestar a ese señorito.

-P-or supuesto que no, solo me sorprende un poco que alguien como tú se encuentre en este baile

-¿Alguien como yo?- Gilbert ladeó la cabeza- ¿Alguien asombroso?

Roderich suspiró mas, su acompañante era un cabeza hueca

-Me llamo Gilbert, mis amigos me dicen Gil, pero tú puedes besar mis pies kesesese ¿Cómo te llamas tú, señorito remilgoso?- el prusiano se presentó como lo haría un chiquillo de 6 años

-Roderich, Roderich Edelstein –Le siguió el juego al saber que era inútil llevarle la contraria, levantó una mano hacia el albino como signo de saludo, Gilbert la tomó inmediatamente y la agitó con mucho entusiasmo

Roderich Edelstein, ¿eh? Su nombre le pareció bonito y elegante, pero no tan awesome como el suyo

* * *

Un rubio iba apresurado, de salón en salón, su cara solo denotaba frustración y un poco de preocupación. Seguido de él y agarrado de su mano, _para no perderse_ (se recordaba así mismo), estaba Feliciano un poco asustado e igual de preocupado por la actitud de su amigo.

Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que su _Bruder_ había escapado de casa, sin justificación alguna desapareció dejando a su familia devastada, Gilbert podía ser terco y ególatra pero nadie tenía alguna explicación del por qué había huido.

'- Oe West- le dijo la última noche que lo vio- Prometo que cuando nos veamos, te sentirás aun más orgulloso de mi, volveré mas awesome kesesese- después le dio una mirada rara, que Ludwig no olvidaría, porque su hermano mayor jamás hasta ahora lo había visto con ojos de… tristeza.-Cuida de váter y mutter- Ludwig sabia que su hermano podía ser raro y aunque no entendió el mensaje, en su interior sentía que algo iba mal… y lo dejo pasar'

Al día siguiente se dio la noticia, Gilbert había escapado junto a sus amigos. Y él tenia la culpa, porque pudo haberlo evitado, pudo detener a su hermano y no lo hizo. Se sentía culpable.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el mismo techo que él, por eso debía encontrarlo a cualquier precio...

* * *

No había nada mejor que admirar la gastronomía de Roma, pues aunque no se comparaba con la comida de su natal Francia, tampoco era tan horrible como la inglesa, la comida era demasiado buena, al igual que sus mujeres, pensaba Francis guiñando un ojo a cada doncella que pasaba a su lado.

La _misión _podía esperar un poco más, primero disfrutaría de la fiesta, además, probablemente Gilbert y Anthony ya estarían buscando.

Se acercó a la bandeja donde se encontraban las copas de vino, tomó una y se dirigió al balcón de la enorme casa.

'-Esto sí que es vida-se dijo a si mismo'

Echo un vistazo al mar que se extendía frente a él, desde la mañana lo había visto muy raro, como si en sus aguas solo trajera problemas, había pensado que quizá era un signo de mal augurio, pero como el día transcurrió de la manera más normal, no tomó tanta importancia. No hasta que por fin los vio. A escasos metros de algunas ventanas de la residencia, dispersados estratégicamente para entrar en cualquier momento…

Su cuerpo se puso tenso, un sudor frio comenzó a bajarle por la espalda, tragar saliva se volvió difícil a pesar de tener una copa de vino en la mano. No había tiempo que perder, tenía que buscar a sus amigos y largarse de ahí, en ese mismo instante. Pero no pudo si quiera dar el primer paso, cuando el primer pirata atravesó una ventana para entrar...

* * *

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Antonio y sus amigos habían llegado a la fiesta, y él seguía hablando con Lovino, el muchachito voluble que conoció una tarde al comprar tomates. Hablaban sobre cosas simples, sin embargo eso hacia feliz al español. Deberás estaba muy interesado en ese chico.

Realmente sería una pena cuando se tuviera que marchar, quizá, si todo salía bien, podría visitarlo algún otro día

* * *

Gilbert había ocupado todo su tiempo hasta ahora a cierto señorito amanerado. Mantenían una platica sobre lo awesome que era Gilbert, mientras que Roderich retomaba el piano y le seguía la corriente. Se sorprendió de él mismo pues no le molestaba estar con el albino raro, tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando, pensó. Gilbert solo miraba con atención los finos y largos dedos del austriaco, veía como los movía con gracia y formaba grandes composiciones.

* * *

-¡Piratas!. –Exclamó horrorizada una mujer, a su grito se le unieron otros más. Aproximadamente una docena de piratas había entrado a la residencia, rompiendo ventanas, causando alboroto y pánico.

Francis tenía que huir, lo sabía perfectamente, pues ni él ni sus amigos serian capaces de enfrentarse ante tal cantidad de piratas, verdaderos piratas.

Por alguna razón que él no entendía, se dirigió a la pared que estaba llena de espadas y armas, estaban puestas de tal forma que parecían trofeos. Tomó una espada larga, no sabía si aun estaba en buen estado o si se rompería inmediatamente al estrellarse con el arma del enemigo, pero no le importaba.

'-merde- pensó, al menos quería herir a uno, por haber arruinado sus planes'

Se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia el pirata más próximo, no se veía tan rudo como los demás, era más bajo que él y su cabello castaño le llegaba por arriba de los hombros, tampoco se veía muy seguro, era como si solo estuviera parado, nervioso a la espera de que sus superiores le dieran órdenes.

Será más fácil con este, se animo Francis que ya apuntaba la espada al muchacho.

-¡Oye idiota! No te quieras pasar por valiente, mejor vete y corre como los demás imbéciles de esta fiesta.- una voz llegaba por atrás, Francis volteó rápidamente, dando oportunidad al muchacho menudo de escapar.

Ahí estaba parado frente a él, tenía cabello rubio y ojos verdes…bueno a decir verdad solo tenía visible uno, el ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche, lo que más resaltaba de él, eran sus cejas pobladas, muy pobladas, Francis pensó que una depilación no le caería mal, sin embargo la mirada retadora lo hizo callar. A juzgar por su ropa, que era más elaborada y llamativa que la de sus compañeros, y por su espada que tenía el mango adornado por piedras preciosas, supuso que debía ser el capitán.

-Eh Mon ami~ por qué tú y tus amigos no se relajan, vamos, aquí nadie les ha hecho nada, déjenlos en paz

-¡Bloody Hell!- interrumpió su acompañante- No me hables con ese maldito acento francés, carajo- Francis pensó que el cejón no debía tener buena relación con los franceses 'Merde, en qué te has metido Fran' se dijo así mismo – Esta bien, pensaba dejarte en paz con tu patética vida, pero cambio de planes Frog

Los dos, al mismo tiempo, empezaron a blandir sus espadas, evitando las mortales estocadas del otro. Dejando que el caos siguiera sin ellos. Un solo error, una sola distracción y terminarían muertos.

El francés agradeció que su padre le hubiera enseñado a usar una espada, jamás había pensado que fuera necesario utilizar una, hasta ahora...

* * *

-¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!- Gritaba Lovino, aunque por fuera mostraba coraje y una admirable actitud de lucha, por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo, como un cachorrito asustado. Tenía miedo de la persona que minutos antes ya casi podía considerar un amigo molesto.

Antonio no lo escuchaba, estaba más concentrado en poder escapar, ya casi llegaban al barco, a su lado estaba Gilbert y en sus hombros un muchacho que parecía dormir. Roderich se había desmayado del pánico.

Al subir al barco, amarraron a sus rehenes, y los dejaron en una esquina. Fue necesario amordazarle la boca a Lovino, pues sus insultos no paraban.

-¡Demonios, falta Francis!- gritó Antonio

-No podemos irnos sin él, ya vendrá, solo esperémoslo. Además, no corremos aun mucho riesgo pues nadie vio que nos llevamos a los _muchachitos_- Gilbert entonó la última palabra viendo hacia sus víctimas. El miedo de Lovino aumentó.

'_-Maldita sea_ –se dijo- _de aquí no salgo ni virgen_' Las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y escondió su cabeza para que no lo vieran llorar.

* * *

Iban parejos, Arthur había subestimado a Francis, aun seguían en su pelea personal, ignorando su alrededor, destruyendo mesas, muebles y paredes.

Un rubio muy alto se acerco con un mosquete hacia los dos.

-¡Alto ahí!- Les dijo, los dos se detuvieron y lo miraron, después Francis señalo a su enemigo y dijo:

-Él es el pirata- dicho esto se separo un poco del cejón , dejando el espacio suficiente para que Ludwig le apuntara a Arthur.- Bueno, te lo dejo a tu cargo. Adieu~ -y se marchó, casi huyendo.

Ludwig le prestó más atención mientras huía, su cara le era extrañamente familiar, después de unos segundos supo quién era. Uno de los idiotas amigos de su hermano. Entonces se echo a correr, dejando escapar a Arthur. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Francis ya no estaba.

* * *

Corrió todo lo que pudo y un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo al ver que el barco seguía ahí, sus amigos no lo habían dejado.

-Tonto, ya habíamos creído que estabas muerto- le dijo Gilbert y le palmeo la espalda

Después, se explicaron brevemente que habían hecho y por qué tenían a dos personas más en el barco. Las utilizarían como rehenes, seguramente pagarían lo suficiente para volver a verlos. Elevaron el ancla que los mantenía fijos al puerto y comenzaron a escapar

* * *

El capitán Arthur Kirkland no corrió con la misma suerte, su barco ya no estaba, había desaparecido junto a sus hombres. Era estúpido, totalmente ridículo.

En las cantinas de mala muerte que asistía, escuchaba historias donde piratas olvidaban a sus compañeros, pero ¿dejar al capitán? Eso era diferente.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la arena del puerto, ya todo estaba perdido, se dijo. En unos momentos, los soldados de Roma llegarían a esa ciudad, seguramente ya estaban alertas de que una pandilla de piratas había atacado una fiesta. Lo encontrarían sentado en la arena y lo llevarían a la horca, lo colgarían y ahí, justo en ese lugar, la vida del gran Capitán Kirkland se terminaría. Arthur era un pesimista de lo peor.

Entonces, divisó a lo lejos un barco, ¡Un inconfundible barco pirata! No era como su gran e imponente Galeón, era más bien como un pingue. Arthur creyó que quizá debían de estar lleno de holandeses.

'-No queda de otra- pensó' Y se dirigió hacia el barco, antes de que zarpara.

Subir de polizón fue muy fácil, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y al ser un barco más pequeño no hubo dificultad.

Era simple lo que tenía que hacer: matar al capitán del barco o algún otro tripulante para ganarse el respeto y ser aceptado en la tripulación.

El cielo se tornaba más oscuro, y la luna no se veía por ningún lado, claro, era luna nueva pensó y al abordar a la superficie del barco comenzó a buscar con la mirada a los navegantes.

* * *

**Bien :v hasta aquí el capitulo :D **

**Enserio espero les guste, porque está hecho con amour~ xDD**

**Nos vemos en la próxima n_n/**

**Dejen cocaína, digo, reviews (? xDD porque me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo, chaooo**


	6. Chapter Nueva tripulación

**Capitulo 6: Nuevos tripulantes**

Arthur se paró a escasos metros del mástil del barco. El ambiente era calmado, como si ningún alma se encontrara en el barco y eso, irónicamente, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo tensaba a más no poder.

Un minuto después, vio a un hombre moreno, se encontraba de espaldas y estaba a unos 5 metros de él. Arthur se acercó sigilosamente y desenvainó su espada lo más silenciosamente posible.

'Lo siento amigo, pero así es la vida de un pirata…'-se disculpó mentalmente, alzó la espada, solo un golpe bastaría para acabar con la vida de su víctima.

Antes de que pudiera mover siquiera un dedo, una oleada de dolor punzante le invadió en su nuca. Tiró su espada y su sentido del equilibrio le fallo, tambaleándose para después desplomarse hacia el piso, sin embargo antes de llegar al suelo, unos brazos lo detuvieron.

Arthur sintió como si su conciencia fuera a irse, pero se mordió el labio para evitar desmayarse. La persona que había detenido su caída (y que probablemente lo había golpeado en la nuca) lo recostó en el piso del barco. Sin embargo a esas alturas Arthur tenía la vista borrosa.

-_Mon Dieu_, creo que se me paso la mano- Dijo Francis, preocupado por haber golpeado al intruso, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Solo quería detenerlo, no matarlo.

-Maldito frog, estúpido… ba…bastardo- respondió Arthur en murmullos cada vez más bajos, reconociendo al francés con el que se había ensañado en una pelea, perdiendo el sentido completamente.

-ah...eres tú- susurró el francés, como si se tratara de una cosa aburrida

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Antonio muy confundido, ajeno a que casi era asesinado hace menos de un minuto.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, solo un polizón – dijo Francis, llevándose a Arthur el cual ya estaba quizá en la luna. –Vamos adentro, necesitamos arreglar estos asuntos.

Antonio se encogió de hombros, aun confundido y siguió a su amigo…

* * *

A la par en que Arthur era cada vez menos consciente de su alrededor, Roderich volvía en sí.

Tratando de acomodarse en el duro suelo, sintió una leve molestia en la cabeza pero no podía siquiera llevarse las manos hacia ella, pues se encontraba amarrado. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe y el miedo volvió a inundarlo. Tragó saliva y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, salvo Lovino que se encontraba en su misma situación, sin embargo se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo-Lovino- le dijo, lo más sereno que pudo- debemos escapar de aquí

-Olvídalo, creo que es imposible –A pesar del gesto duro que expresaba su cara, su voz sonaba algo insegura, quizá estaba hasta mas asustado que el propio Roderich-Nos tienen como sus malditos rehenes, mierda…-suspiró.

Por un momento, Roderich pensó en gritar a todo pulmón, pidiendo ayuda, pero descartó la idea ya que era muy poco probable que alguien viniera a rescatarlos.

De pronto, Gilbert entró a la habitación y al ver que su preso había cobrado la consciencia se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Veo que el señorito remilgoso ya despertó kesese- se inclinó hacia Roderich y Lovino –¿Sabías que cuando duermes haces una cara muy graciosa?

El austriaco solo lo ignoro y aparto su mirada, no se dejaría intimidar por un indecente, se decía mentalmente.

-¿Tu eres uno de los hermanos Vargas, verdad? Kesese…- Gilbert se dirigió a Lovino.

-S-si, déjame en paz, maldito b-bastardo- En su voz expresaba nerviosismo, definitivamente ese albino le daba más miedo que Antonio. Gilbert solo pensó que era divertido tener rehenes.

-Bueno- le dijo, apuntándose con sus pulgares-¡Yo soy el grandioso Gilbert! Y ustedes dos pueden apostar que tienen el honor de conocerme Kesese

Roderich suspiró y movió su cabeza negativamente, Lovino pensó que Gilbert era el tipo más ególatra y tonto del universo.

En ese instante, Antonio y Francis entraron al interior del barco, el rubio llevaba en brazos a otra persona, rápidamente la puso en una silla y comenzó a amarrarla con una cuerda.

-¿Eh? ¿Otro rehén? –Preguntó Gilbert

-No, él es… - Francis no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos al enterarse de que el hombrecito amarrado a la silla era el culpable de que su plan fallara, o de que peor aún, era el capitán de la banda de piratas que ataco el baile. ¿Y si querían matarlo? Creía que el cejón era muy altanero y se enojaba con facilidad, además de ser voluble pero… no le desagradaba, incluso pensó que podría sacarle provecho a la situación- Bueno, ¿recuerdan a los malditos piratas de hace un momento? Pues…él es su capitán.-Dijo finalmente.

Miró a Antonio y luego a Gilbert, la cara de ambos pasó de la confusión al asombro. Pero ninguno se veía enojado, era buena señal.

-¿E-enserio? ¡¿Él es un pirata de verdad?!-gritó Gilbert, señalando a Arthur-Eso es ¡Asombroso! Kesese ¡Un pirata de verdad! ¡Frente a nosotros! Eso es casi tan awesome como yo- el albino estaba tan entusiasmado por conocer a un pirata en persona, no, mejor aun: al capitán de los piratas

-Si…es sorprendente pero, ¿no crees que su tripulación lo busque? ¿Y si nos metemos en un problema? -dijo Antonio, un poco preocupado

-No lo sé, no lo veo posible, en primera, ¿Cómo sabrían que está con nosotros? No tiene manera de comunicarse con ellos- respondió Francis, calmando a su amigo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Nos lo quedamos?-Gilbert juntó sus brazos, preguntando como si se tratara de una simple mascota.

Desde la esquina, Lovino y Roderich miraban el cuadro que el trío de amigos componían, indignados porque parecía que ya se habían olvidado de ellos, y asustados, por tener a un nuevo integrante, uno que parecía peligroso, tratándose de un pirata.

Arthur comenzó a despertarse, su cabeza aun le dolía un poco, pero cada vez era más consciente, de su alrededor, de las personas a su lado… y de que estaba atado a una silla.

-¿Q-qué pasa aquí? –Dijo, moviéndose de la silla, tratando de zafarse- maldita sea, suéltenme-miro a Francis- ¡Eh!¡Tú, Frog idiota! ¡Suéltame, es una orden!

-tranquilízate cariño, no estás en la mejor posición para insultarme- le dijo Francis, con una media sonrisa y haciendo enojar aun mas a Arthur

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo, ni a ti, ni a tus amigos!- era verdad que el trío de 'piratas' no le inspiraba temor a Arthur, pero también sabía que el estúpido francés tenia la razón al decir que se encontraba en desventaja

-¿Lo conoces Francis?- preguntó Antonio

-Pues…digamos que nos conocimos en la fiesta- el francés le guiño un ojo al Arthur, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo, pero de furia.

-¿Y cómo te llamas pequeño?-preguntó Gilbert, aun fascinado por conocer a un pirata

-¡¿Pe-pequeño?! No soy ningún pequeño- dijo Arthur irritado – soy uno de los capitanes más jóvenes en el mundo, uno de los mejores y más peligrosos, he ido y venido desde tierras lejanas y exóticas junto a mi tripulación y mi enorme barco que…- Gilbert ya no le prestaba tanta atención, está más atento al parche que llevaba Arthur en su ojo

-¿Y cómo perdiste el ojo?-dijo, como un niño curioso, acercando su mano para tocar el parche

-¡Hey, no toques!-le dijo el inglés, alarmado, pero Gilbert le quitó primero el sombrero y enseguida el parche.

Antonio, Francis y Gilbert lo miraban confundidos, porque, donde debería de estar un hueco oscuro, un globo ocular blanco y ciego o siquiera uno podrido, se encontraba un ojo verde, perfectamente sano.

-No entiendo…tienes tu ojo…normal.-Gilbert se rascó la nuca y ladeó su cabeza.

Arthur se sonrojó, habían descubierto su pequeña mentira y se excusó diciendo:

-E-Es que cualquier pirata sa-sabría que si te pones un parche, tus ojos se acomodan mas a la os-oscuridad…idiotas…- desvió su mirada aun nervioso, en parte lo que había dicho no era una total mentira, pero la primera razón por la que se había puesto un parche era porque lo hacía ver_ cool._

Gilbert lanzó una carcajada y azotó su mano en la espalda de Arthur, acto seguido se puso el parche en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿y? ¿Me veo mas awesome?- dijo riendo, Francis y Antonio también lanzaron risas, ignorando los reclamos del inglés para que le devolviera su parche.

Después de unos minutos, cuando las risas se hubieron calmado, Antonio preguntó:

-¿Entonces, qué hacemos con él?

Francis pasó su mano por la ligera barba que tenía, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno pues… Últimamente con eso de ir y venir asaltando bailes… hemos descuidado nuestro barco ¿No es así? Creo que sería buena idea tener un ayudante, ya sabes que limpie el lugar, haga de comer y nos atienda-miró a Arthur maléficamente y este se estremeció.

-Pienso que es una excelente idea –aceptó el español

-Sí, sería awesome librarnos de esas tareas –asintió Gilbert, jugando aun con el parche

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Lo que ustedes quieren es que sea su sirviente?!-Exclamó horrorizado Arthur, pero más que una petición, era un hecho, había pasado de ser un valeroso capitán a un sirviente de tres idiotas. 'mi suerte no puede empeorar… ¿o si?'Se preguntó.

* * *

**Asdfghjkkhlkhg Hola n_n**

**Aquí el sexto capítulo, espero les haya gustado y lamento haber tardado un poco mas pero he tenido muchas distracciones. uwu**

**Nos vemos en el 7 capitulo, dejen reviews que me hacen feliz y nos vemos pronto! n0n/**


	7. Chapter Buenas noches

**Capitulo 7: Buenas noches **

-Bien…- dijo Francis, estirando sus brazos- Creo que es hora de ir a la cama

Gilbert asintió con un pequeño bostezo, ya era un poco más de la medianoche y el mar estaba en calma.

-Pero qué hacemos con ellos –Antonio señalo a los rehenes con la mirada, Lovino y Roderich ya estaban cabeceando del sueño- ¿Los dejamos dormir aquí?

Los tres se encogieron de hombros, ninguno había pensado en qué lugar dejarían a sus nuevos huéspedes.

-No sé, no le veo el problema en dejarlos aquí –Respondió Francis –Aunque saltaran del barco para huir, ¿Qué harán? ¿Nadar hasta Roma? Ya estamos a varios kilómetros de ahí, sería peligroso y agotador.

-Tienes razón pero no deberíamos ser tan descuidados…-dijo Antonio- Podríamos usar el cuarto donde guardamos el vino y la cerveza…

-Nein, de ninguna manera –protestó Gilbert enseguida- Ellos podrían beberse toda mi cerveza…

-Hmmm además, tampoco creo que sea buena idea dejarlos juntos, podrían organizarse e idear un plan para escapar, eso incluye al cejón –Francis se acarició la escaza barba que tenía y señaló a Arthur con la cabeza.

-Entonces nos dividimos a los presos y cada quien cuida a uno en su camarote –sentenció Antonio y todos aceptaron.

El moreno tomó rápidamente a Lovino, antes de que uno de sus amigos quisiera llevárselo y Gilbert hizo lo mismo con Roderich, dejando a Arthur para Francis.

-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué yo al más peligroso? –Gritó Francis, un poco intimidado por la mirada asesina y aun furiosa de Arthur

-Fuiste lento kesesese

-Más suerte para la próxima –Antonio le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y se encerró en su camarote.

Francis suspiró resignado y arrastró la silla donde Arthur estaba atado.

* * *

Gilbert entró a su camarote con Roderich en un brazo, parecía una muñeca de trapo. Enseguida lo sentó en su cama y desató las cuerdas que lo amarraban, no se preocupaba de que el castaño lo atacara pues era más delicado que una flor.

-Kesese, señorito usted tiene mucha suerte porque dormirá donde el awesome yo duerme –le dijo el albino a Roderich, despertándolo de su sueño

-Ahh…-suspiró este, pues tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla la cual se iría al despertar.

A pesar de que se encontraban en plena primavera y era de noche, la temperatura bajo pocos grados, eso bastó para que Roderich atrapara un resfriado

-Vaya Señorito, se está poniendo algo rojo- dijo Gilbert, rascándose la nuca y después sonrió -¡Ah! Ya sé lo que pasa, estas muy emocionado y sonrojado por estar conmigo kesesese- el albino también se sonrojó un poco ante la idea.

-N-no... Tonto, creo que me estoy enf…enfer...- Roderich fue interrumpido por una serie de estornudos- Y no me digas señor…- de nuevo, lo atacó otra serie de estornudos.

Gilbert cayó al suelo, casi muerto de la risa.

-Kesesese Señorit… Roderich, estornudas muy gracioso kesesesese- le dijo entre risas

Roderich frunció el ceño, enojado y un poco apenado por haberlo oído estornudar, pero se sentía cansado como para discutir, el día había sido muy largo y el resfriado no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Gilbert paró de reír, un poco preocupado y comenzó a preguntarse qué se hacía en caso de un resfriado. Pensó en llamar a Francis o Antonio pero sería inútil pues sabían tanto de enfermedades como él. Se encogió de hombros y se quitó el saco azul marino que traía para ponérselo en hombros a Roderich.

-Ponte encima eso... –dijo, después lo empezó a cubrir con muchas mantas

-esto… Gil-Gilbert, no creo que sea necesario que me cubras mucho –dijo Roderich un poco avergonzado

-No, si es necesario, no queremos que te enfermes más ¿verdad? Podrían ya no querer pagarnos por tu rescate kesese…-rio levemente

El albino comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Roderich se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba y apartó la mirada, Gilbert lo miraba, divertido.

-Bien, hora de dormir- Gilbert sonrió ante la idea de poder descansar finalmente.

Roderich abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Gilbert entraba a la misma cama en la que él estaba, era un poco más grande que una cama individual, pero la distancia entre los dos seguía siendo muy estrecha.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó casualmente el albino al ver su expresión –El asombroso yo, te dará calor para que no mueras, así que siéntete afortunado – y se acercó un poco más a él

-realmente no es ne-necesario… -respondió Roderich aun incomodo por la cercanía de Gilbert. 'Aunque se siente mejor' pensó al entrar en calor.

El sueño no tardó en llegar, en poco tiempo los dos ya estaban lejos, navegando en sus propios sueños, y a su vez estaban juntos compartiendo la misma cama.

* * *

-Oye maldito frog, ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Arthur, al ver que Francis lo desataba de la silla y le quitaba su ropa, hasta dejarlo solo en pantalones y una camisa holgada

-Nada, solo te pongo cómodo para dormir, o ¿acaso es que sueles dormir con sombrero y todos esos accesorios incómodos? -Francis volvió a amarrarlo pero solo de las manos, era una precaución por si intentaba ahorcarlo en medio de la noche.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

-Hey... ¿Dónde está mi espada? -le preguntó de nuevo

-La escondí, eres un poco peligroso con eso, ahora métete en la cama

-¡¿Q-qué? ¿Los dos dormiremos en la misma ca-cama?! –Exclamó Arthur, horrorizado ante la idea de compartir espacio con el francés idiota que lo había atrapado

-Oui –le respondió Francis, marcando más su acento para hacer enojar a Arthur y esbozando una gran sonrisa que hizo que el inglés se sintiera mas aterrado -¿Acaso es la primera vez que compartes la cama con alguien? –le preguntó de una forma que daba a entender el doble sentido

Arthur se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, apenado porque tal vez era así. Ya dentro de la cama, se volteó de manera que solo veía la pared que estaba junto a la cama. Escuchó más movimiento por parte de Francis y luego sintió como este apagaba las velas, todo quedó en oscuridad y pequeños rayos de luz de luna se filtraron por la ventana.

Francis se metió a la cama y suspiró de satisfacción, Arthur en cambio, dio un respingo y trató de tranquilizarse, 'Después de todo, no es tan grave, solo es ese tonto frog ', se decía así mismo, porque finalmente si era la primera vez que compartía cama con un hombre.

-Mon amouuur –le susurró Francis cerca de su oído, Arthur trató de controlar sus impulsos de asesinarlo

-¿Qué quieres? Maldita sea…

-Oh nada importante en realidad… solo quería decirte que a mí me _encanta _dormir desnudo, descansa, bonne nuit~

Arthur ahogó un grito de verdadero horror, ese francés si que era un pesado, y cuando finalmente estuviera libre, le daría su merecido por ser tan frog, por lo mientras el inglés se juntó mucho más a la pared, alejándose todo lo posible de Francis.

* * *

-Eh, Lovino, buenas noches –Antonio miro al chico y le sonrió. Lovino solo soltó un bufido y miró a otra parte.

El español le había cedido su cama a Lovino, mientras él dormiría en el suelo. Quería que estuviera cómodo, porque, prácticamente era un invitado en su barco.

Su habitación se llenó de un silencio, no era incómodo, simplemente era un silencio vacio, donde ninguno de los dos tenia qué decir.

Los dos estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, por una parte, Antonio tenía una duda que no podía sacarse de la cabeza desde que regresó del baile. Era algo que no lo había dejado de molestar y ahora que estaba en paz y podía pensar claramente, lo atormentaba con más fuerza. ¿Por qué había secuestrado a Lovino? En el baile, cuando vio a todos los invitados correr del pánico, su primer impulso fue tomar al chico y huir. Quizá quería ponerlo a salvo pero sus pies y su cabeza solo se dirigían al barco. Aun quería estar un poco más de tiempo con él. Tal vez por eso lo aferro a sí mismo, para cumplir un capricho suyo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿En realidad le interesaba tanto el chico? … La respuesta era obvia: Si, le interesaba y mucho. A tal grado de alejarlo de su familia y ponerle precio. Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia el italiano, al parecer ya estaba dormido, de costado, dándole la espalda a Antonio. De alguna forma debía disculparse con él, se decía el español, mientras el sueño poco a poco lo invadía lentamente.

A su vez, Lovino pensaba en lo que le depararía el futuro. Sabía muy bien que Antonio no tenia intensiones de lastimarlo y mucho menos matarlo, tampoco permitiría que sus amigos le hicieran algo, pero aun así se sentía inquieto. Jamás había salido de su país, no sabía mucho del mundo, y ahora estaba en medio del océano, todo eso era nuevo para él. Extrañaba a su familia y tenía miedo, pero no sabía de qué. Dio un largo suspiro. Además de todo eso aun se sentía confundido por Antonio, traicionado, quizá, por raptarlo para su beneficio, pero sabía que no era malo en realidad. Una tonelada de sentimientos lo estaba aplastando, se sentía un poco sofocado. Tenía que escapar, eso era seguro pero ¿enserio quería alejarse del español? 'Estúpido' se dijo así mismo, un poco apenado por lo que acababa de pensar. Antonio lo había secuestrado para su propio bien, pero, quizá, en otras circunstancias, hubieran podido ser amigos, como Feli y el macho patatas…

Los parpados de Lovino empezaron a hacerse más pesados, estaba cansado, había sido un día muy extraño.

-buona notte, Antonio –Dijo, involuntariamente

* * *

**Tachaaaan!~**

**Hola °u°/ Como están? Espero que bien :DD**

**Aquí el capitulo 7, espero les guste, se hizo con amor (Amor del tierno, no el de Francis xDD)**

**Espero actualizar más seguido y pues, nos vemos en la próxima n_n/ Cuídense ¡!**


	8. Chapter Comida a la inglesa

**Capitulo 8: Comida a la inglesa**

El sol, resplandeciente como siempre, se reflejaba en el mar que se encontraba tan azul y tranquilo. En el cielo no había ni una nube. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el trío de piratas amateur se había llevado a tres desafortunadas personas.

Dos días en los que se la pasaron navegando en el mar sin pensar en volver a tierra fija, pero como era de esperarse los alimentos empezaron a escasear al aumentar la tripulación a seis.

-Oigan, tal vez sus cerebros de pollo aun no lo procesan pero la comida se está acabando –se dirigió Arthur a el trío de amigos desde la pequeña e improvisada cocina.

Los demás estaban reunidos en la sala principal del barco.

-Creo que el chico tiene razón –dijo Antonio, rascándose la mejilla – deberíamos arribar antes de quedarnos sin nada qué comer…

-Bien, bien, dejemos a un lado el tema, he terminado de cocinar –interrumpió Arthur, pasándose un brazo por la cara para quitarse el sudor –deléitense con la gran y exquisita comida inglesa.

Tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras, la habitación se lleno de un silencio incomodo, Francis y Antonio se miraron con preocupación, Lovino soltó una carcajada y Gilbert se agarró su estomago, como si lo protegiera de un mal invisible.

Y quizá no era para menos, pues en esos dos días, la comida de Arthur ya había causado vómitos, intoxicaciones y dolores de estomago. Sin embargo nadie se atrevía a comentar nada por cortesía o simplemente por diversión al ver a los demás sufrir.

Arthur puso en la mesilla, una olla con algo que parecía ser sopa, espesa y color verde militar, después colocó el plato principal, una mezcla de carne y pan revueltos con alubias.

Cada quien se sirvió una porción de los alimentos y trató de comer sin poner gestos o muecas… sin mucho éxito.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Arthur de nuevo al finalizar la comida, ignorando las caras de agonía de sus acompañantes -¿Cuándo piensan volver a un puerto?

-Ah sobre eso –comenzó Francis -… no lo sabemos, quizá cuando veamos tierra firme o algo así –comentó despreocupadamente

Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par, Roderich ahogó un gritito y Lovino alzó una ceja, dudando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡¿Có-cómo? ¿No tienen ni una maldita idea de adónde vamos?! –reclamó el inglés

-Pues es que, por lo general viajamos sin un rumbo fijo, dejamos que el mar nos lleve –dijo Antonio

-Si kesese, ¡así es más emocionante y awesome! Ah, pero no se preocupen, tenemos una brújula y un mapa, y por eso no nos perdemos…mucho.

-Bueno idiotas, ¿y qué pasaría si no vemos tierra firme en una o dos semanas? –Intervino Lovino -¿acaso piensan que moriremos de hambre?

-Por eso no hay problema, algo así ya nos pasó antes, y lo que hicimos fue bajarnos del barco, nos lanzamos a mar abierto y con unas lanzas que armamos comenzamos a cazar peces –dijo tranquilamente Gilbert, subiendo sus pies a la mesa

-¿enserio quieren pescado cocinado por Arthur? –preguntó Roderich, aun sentado en su lugar

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le dijo el inglés, confundido ante la pregunta

-¡Ah el señorito tiene razón! –respondió Gilbert, un poco intimidado ante la imagen de un pescado cocinado por el cejón inglés.

-¿quieren decir que mi cocina…- comenzó a decir pirata pero fue interrumpido por Francis

-Mon amour, ellos se refieren a que no sería justo… ah… dejarte cocinar todo el pescado, si eso

-No me hables con tus palabras francesas maldito frog, como sea los tres son unos idiotas, aun no sé cómo no han hundido su barco –Arthur se cruzó de brazos y se retiró de la sala. A pesar de que subestimaba a sus captores, también les daba crédito por haber mantenido el barco en no tan malas condiciones, no estaba tan mal si dejaba en claro que solo eran tres personas las que se hacían cargo de la nave.

-El día está perfecto como para pescar hoy, debemos de tener provisiones, ya saben, como dijo Lovi, no sabemos cuándo veremos tierra

-¡N-No me llames así, bastardo español! –Lovino se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada antes de que pudiera sonrojarse, aunque últimamente eso era muy común. –Además, no cuenten conmigo, no bajaré al mar a pescar…

Antonio se acercó al chico y entrelazó sus manos amablemente.

-Jaja no Lovi tontito, no te expondría a algo así, puede ser peligroso, te quedaras aquí arriba a salvo y para cuidar el barco –después le lanzo una sonrisa alegre e inocente

-Co-como sea, suéltame bastardo… Si cuido el barco es porque no tengo opción, no creas que lo haré por ti…

Los demás miraban la escena, algo divertidos. De pronto a Francis se le encendieron los ojos, llenos de malicia pícara.

-¡Oh es cierto! –dijo con una voz de sorpresa fingida y golpeándose la frente con la alma de su mano –Desde que asignamos los lugares para dormir de los nuevos… inquilinos, he tenido una duda –y finalmente, dirigiéndose a Roderich dijo: -Hey Rode, ¿son ciertos los 5 metros de Gilbert?

-¿Qué? –contestó el interrogado, ingenuo ante Francis

El francés ahogo una carcajada y Gilbert se levantó súbitamente de su asiento, sentía como los colores se le subían a la cara

-¡Oe!¡ Eso es jugar sucio Francis! Y claro que tengo 5 metros, ¡incluso más!

-Honhonhon… Es solo curiosidad mon ami, no hay motivo para que te esponjes

Roderich los miraba un poco confundido, se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada de los dos...

* * *

Francis y Antonio se habían quitado su ropa hasta quedar solo en pantalones, tenían al descubierto su pecho, mostrando sus pectorales bien formados, Gilbert apenas se estaba quitando su camisa.

Se había decidido que Roderich y Lovino no bajarían, pues necesitaban que alguien cuidara del barco. Además Roderich no sabía nadar. Los demás bajarían y junto a las lanzas que habían hecho momentos antes, cazarían todo el pescado que pudieran.

Antonio fue el primero en lanzarse al mar, estaba tibio y resultaba refrescante. Gilbert no esperó por más tiempo y se zambulló en el agua.

-¡Hey, Francis, Arthur! ¿Qué esperan? –Gritó el moreno desde abajo

-Si, en un momento bajamos –respondió el francés y miró a su acompañante, se encontraba rígido en la orilla, mirando el mar, tragó saliva.

-Oye Frog, digo Francis… Hay algo que deben sab… -comenzó a decir Arthur pero Francis no lo dejó terminar, pues un momento después ya estaba en sus brazos.

-Honhonhon, no es tiempo de hablar, primero las damas –dicho esto, lo arrojó al gran océano

Para Arthur todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de gritar, el mar dio un gran chapuzón y Francis comenzó a reír, _cuando salga de ahí, seguramente va a querer matarme_, pensó. Y pasaron 30 segundos, después un minuto pero Arthur no salió a la superficie.

* * *

**Hola :DDD! Aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Perdón por hacerlo un poco Random y corto uwu pero estoy empezando un proyecto que me ha quitado algo de tiempo (bueno son dos)**

(((Si les interesa es lo siguiente: Acabo de crear 2 ask (son de Prusia y Austria owo) ya saben, un ask es un lugar donde le haces preguntas a cierto personaje y este responde con dibujos. Por si quieren hacer alguna pregunta o algo así, se los dejo:

Ask de Prusia: ask-prusia (agréguenle el: .tumblr .com {junto} , porque no puedo poner el enlace :C)

Ask de Austria: ask-al-senorito (agréguenle el: .tumblr .com {junto}, porque no puedo poner el enlace :C) )))

**Ahora sí, perdón por hacer spam QnQ, pues espero que les haya gustado, porque lo hago con amour y pásenla bonito, ya estoy trabajando en la continuación (:**

**Cuídense y besitos~ n_n/**


	9. Chapter 9 ¡Tierra a la vista!

**Capítulo 9: ¡Tierra a la vista!/¡Land in Sicht!/¡terra in vista!**

-¡Merde! –gritó Francis al ver lo que había hecho. Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó del barco y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Arthur, el cual apenas y se alcanza a distinguir.

-¡Hey imbéciles! Creo que su amigo necesita ayuda –vociferó Lovino desde el barco.

Rápidamente Gilbert y Antonio se acercaron al francés, él ya traía en hombros el cuerpo de Arthur.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –dijo el castaño de ojos verdes a su amigo

-Él… N-no… sabe nadar… -le respondió Francis entre gemidos.

Con gran cuidado se ayudaron para subir al ahogado, recostaron su cuerpo en el piso. No respiraba y tenía el pecho levemente hinchado

-Oe… ¿Está bien? –musitó Gilbert

-No lo sé, creo que deberíamos darle primeros auxilios –Sugirió Antonio.

La cara de Arthur comenzó a ponerse de un leve tono azul.

-¡Yo lo haré! –Francis levantó la voz automáticamente, estaba afligido.

El rubio se acercó más al cuerpo inerte, indeciso por dónde comenzar, apenas tenía un vago conocimiento de cómo aplicar RCP* a las personas. Abrió la boca del inglés y junto sus manos en el pecho, empujó 30 veces rápidas y cortas contra él. Después se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca. Francis sentía lo inmóvil que estaba, su piel cada vez más fría, no tenía respiración ni pulso _'Demonios Arthur, no te mueras por favor'_ se decía en su mente, y entonces…. Arthur comenzó a toser y escupir el agua salada.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Blo…bloody he..hell! ¿Qu-qué p-pa… -Trataba de decir

-¡Kesese, maldita sea, si que nos has pegado un susto! –dijo Gilbert nerviosamente y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda

-¡Gilbert! Déjalo en paz, aún está débil

-Roderich tiene razón, sería mejor si lo llevó a recostar –dicho esto, Francis cargó al inglés que aun seguía tosiendo un poco y lo llevo a su camarote. Ya en el cuarto, lo recostó en la cama y trató de quitarle la ropa mojada.

-¡No me t-toques! Puedo hacerlo solo… -A Arthur aun le costaba hablar y tenía la voz ronca – ¡No mires!

Francis no dijo nada y dio media vuelta para no ver como el otro se desnudaba, después le paso otra muda de ropa que era de él. Le quedaba un poco más grande.

-Bien, y-ya puedes mirar… -dijo Arthur, levemente sonrojado por traer la ropa del francés –Solo utilizaré tu ropa porque no tengo opción, es mientras la mía se seca, ¿entiendes Frog? –Miró al francés un poco apenado, pero este lo veía calmadamente, con una sonrisa que no le conocía, una sonrisa que hizo que algo en su interior se alterara –Carajo ¿Por qué me miras así? –le dijo a la defensiva

-¿Ah? Lo siento –se disculpó el mayor –es solo que… Estoy feliz de que no murieras

-Pues no i-idiota, no t-te librarás tan fa-facil de mi… -desvió la mirada por la respuesta de otro.

-Eso espero, ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? –le preguntó amablemente –Hoy puedes estar todo el día en cama, te liberó de tus deberes –Sonrío burlonamente y le guiño un ojo

Arthur suspiró cansada y divertidamente

-Un poco de agua no estaría mal… -dijo al fin

Cuando Francis se retiró, pudo recostarse completamente en la cama y discretamente sintió el olor de la camisa que vestía, el olor del francés.

* * *

-Caray, si que nos pegamos un buen susto –comentó el español

-Sí, aunque si yo hubiera estado más cerca del accidente, quizá lo hubiera rescatado más rápido kesese

-¡Carajo, ya cállense! ¡Parecen viejas cotilleando un maldito chisme! –gritó Lovino, el cual ya estaba irritado, Roderich trató de ahogar una risa burlona

-Kesese parece que el italiano ya perdió la timidez –le respondió Gilbert intimidantemente

-Por favor, no atemorizas ni a un pobre perro –escupió Lovino, mirando a Gilbert directo a los ojos

-Vaya, pero si el pequeñín tiene agallas -Se acercó al italiano e infló el pecho, demostrando que era más alto que él

-Chicos… -Antonio se metió entre ellos, para evitar que se mataran

-¡¿Pequeñín?! ¡¿A quién Mierda llamas pequeñín?!

-Paren por favor…

-¿No es obvio que a ti PE-QUE-ÑÍN?

-Gilbert no molestes a…

-¡Ven aquí hijo de puta! ¡Este _pequeñin _te va a mandar a tu funeral!

-Lovino no amenaces a…

-¡¿Ah sí?! Kesesese, no me hagas reír

-Por favor paren de pelear… -Ambos ignoraban a español que servía como barrera para que ninguno de los dos tratara de asesinar al otro

-Como sea –bufó el italiano -¿Qué no tienen que volver al mar para traer comida? Esos peces no se pescarán solos

-Creo que ya no será necesario… -interrumpió Roderich por primera vez, todos dirigieron su mirada a él

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Antonio

-Eso de allá… Creo que es un puerto –Señaló en dirección oeste donde se podía ver una pequeña sombra de actividad humana.

Los otros forzaron su vista y pudieron percibir finalmente que en efecto, se trataba de un puerto

-Kesese, ¡ese es mi Señorito remilgado! –río Gilbert y pasó su brazo por el cuello del austriaco – ¡Si alguien pregunta, podemos decir que Roderich descubrió Tierra nueva, kesese! –estrujó mas fuerte al castaño

-Su-suéltame tonto… -dijo Roderich, nervioso por el contacto con el albino –Aún estas mojado…

Gilbert se carcajeó y para molestar aun más al otro, se le juntó hasta lograr humedecer su ropa

-Bien idiotas, ¿siquiera saben dónde estamos? –interrogó Lovino

-¡Sí! –Gritó Antonio que hasta ahora no había despegado su mirada del puerto -¡Es España**! ¡Estamos en mi país!

-Genial… -resopló el italiano con un poco de sarcasmo, sin embargo en su interior estaba tranquilo de poder ver tierra firme… y de poder ver de dónde provenía Antonio.

* * *

Los tres amigos se reunieron, ya habían anclado en el puerto a su barco, sin levantar sospechas de que eran piratas clandestinos, o de que llevaban rehenes.

-Ok, esta es nuestra oportunidad para surtirnos de víveres –sentenció Antonio y los demás asintieron. Pero los tres tenían otros planes en mente, después de todo, habían pasado un buen rato en el mar, era normal el querer salir a dar una vuelta y distraerse un poco, sobre todo con alguno de sus nuevos tripulantes….

-Pero alguien debe quedarse –interrumpió Francis los pensamientos de Gilbert y Antonio –Ya saben, Arthur esta en reposo y no podemos dejarle solo el barco…. –pero no pudo completar la frase, pues los otros salieron huyendo a toda velocidad, no iban a perder la oportunidad de salir.

-¡Oigan! ¡No es justo! Maldita sea… -suspiró Francis –Bueno –se dijo positivamente –pasaré un rato con el cejón…. –y sonrío para sí

* * *

-Hey Lovino, ¿Quieres conocer un poco el lugar de donde vengo? ¡Te enseñaré buenos lugares!

-Está bien bastardo, pero solo porque no quiero quedarme con el pervertido o con el estúpido albino…No creas que es porque disfruto estar contigo. –dijo levemente sonrojado

-Claro –dijo Antonio con una gran sonrisa y condujo al castaño por una senda izquierda.

* * *

-Kesese, ¡Hoy estas de suerte Roderich!

-¿ah sí? ¿Por qué? –el 'afortunado' levantó una ceja

-Porque pasaras toda la tarde con el asombroso yo, kesese. Lo sé, lo sé, si quieres ya puedes gritar de emoción

-….-

-¿Gritaras?

-Pero de horror…

-No seas pesado y vámonos –Gilbert jaló a Roderich del brazo y lo llevó por una senda de la derecha

* * *

En algún otro lugar….

Prendió un habano, recién traído de las tierras nuevas. Eran la sensación en el nuevo mundo y lo único que lo calmaba en situaciones críticas.

Esos idiotas. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que regresaron. Desde que le avisaron que en su última aventura habían tenido un_ incidente. _Claro que en las tabernas de mala muerte a las que asistía solía oír historias o anécdotas de cómo una navegación de piratas olvidó a un tripulante, a una de sus mujeres o incluso mercancía. Pero, ¿¡olvidar al maldito capitán!?

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos rojos como el fuego.

Eso era simplemente estúpido, jamás en toda su vida como corsario y pirata había oído algo semejante. Peor aún, aunque pensaba que su primo era un idiota, no lo creía tan imbécil como para semejante cosa.

-¡Ca-Capitán! –un muchacho bajito y delgado, de pelo castaño asomó su cabeza al camarote principal

-Raivis, entra, te he mandado a llamar–dijo lenta y tranquilamente -¿Han tenido noticias?

-N-no señor –Raivis bajo la mirada, apenado por no traer informes nuevos

-Claro –dio otra calada a su habano

-E-en s-serio Se-señor, L-lo siento mucho. T-trataremos de encontrar al C-Capitán Kirk-Kirkland, lo-lo mas pron….

-Raivis –interrumpió el pelirrojo, mirando al joven fríamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda –Puedes retirarte –dijo cortante

-Claro señor… -murmuró

-Ah, por cierto

-¿Si, señor?

-Solo hay un Capitán Kirkland –se señaló –YO, ¿Queda claro?

-Si…

-Puedes retirarte

Nunca debió prestarle su barco, ni su tripulación, se decía. Jamás creyó que tendría el valor para huir.

Volviendo a quedar solo, Scott Kirkland sonrió plácidamente. _'Arthur, esperó que no estés tratando de esconderte de mí. Por tu bien espero de verdad eso. Te encontraré, aunque tenga que ir mas allá del fin del mundo, lo haré, porque eres MIO'._

Dio una última calada al puro, y lo tiró al mar.

* * *

**¿Que onda? :)**

**Si, ya sé, ya sé, he tardado en actualizar, no quiero ni pensar en cuánto tiempo deje ahogado al pobre Arthur ;n; xD**

**Pues nada, Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado la actualización, ah cierto! he leído comentarios donde me dicen que hago los capítulos muy cortos xD, es que, no sé, siento que si me extiendo se aburren :C Si hago los caps mas extensos me prometen que no se aburrirán?**

**Aclaraciones:**

***RCP: significa Reanimación CardioPulmonar**

****España: decidí dejarlo en España para hacerlo mas simple, sin embargo la historia se desarrolla en el siglo 16, donde España estaba dividida en el Reino de Castilla y en el Reino de Aragón**

**Well, es todo. Comentarios, traumas, tomatazos, etc. son recibidos~**


End file.
